


all in the golden afternoon

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sammy?”</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	“Might want to pick your jaw up off the floor before you start catching flies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in the golden afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Should probably warn that Sam is paired with someone that may or may not offend some parties. When I was still involved in SPN fandom, I remember there being pretty strong feelings on the subject. But... well, SPN fandom has strong feelings on everything and more than its fair share of crazies. The point is... it's just fic and let's face it, it's crack fic. Don't short circuit please?

“So. That went well.”

“Uh.”

“Sammy?”

“Yes?”

“Might want to pick your jaw up off the floor before you start catching flies.”

“Sorry, Dean, but this. This is insane.”

“Okay, I'll bite. What's insane?”

“You. Living in Hawaii.”

“So it's insane that I live in Hawaii but not insane that I have a blue boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Kind of says a lot about our life, doesn't it?”

“Yep. Dean... please stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Staring at him. I do not want to watch you making eyes at your boyfriend.”

“Sam, I want you to consider something. Imagine if you were able to get Cas in shorts, nothing but shorts, and go swimming and get all wet and muscly and...”

“DEAN!”

“Sorry.”

“No you're not.”

“I'm really not.”

“I'm gonna go... inside. Have fun ogling your smurf.”

“Gonna do more than ogle him.”

“I hate you. So much.”

***

“Hey Winchester. Beer?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Looking a little shell shocked.”

“This is just weird.”

“Being in John McGarrett's house?”

“Huh? No. Just weird that Dean has a boyfriend. And does family cookouts.”

“Actually this is the first time we've seen Dean since Steve stormed his motel room and demanded to know his intentions. Steve's still trying to make it up to Zhul for being an ass about the whole relationship. When he found out you were around, he blurted it out without thinking. Zhul considered letting him off the hook but Steve's discomfort amuses him.”

“What about you? You a hunter?”

“No, just a cop. Jersey first, moved here when the ex-wife did. Didn't know about the supernatural until I'd been dating Steve a while. At first I thought he was crazy. Gave me the whole truth is out there speech.”

“Did he trot Zhul out as proof?”

“No. I didn't find out about Zhul until a couple months ago. Kid thought he was a monster, he'd hardly leave the basement, much less the house. If he went out then, they said he'd put on that heavy pancake makeup.”

“But now he goes out blue?”

“He tells people he has argyria.”

“Blue by silver. Clever.”

“I thought so.”

***

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Our guests have went home, I'm allowed to get drunk.”

“How much, Steven?”

“Five shots.”

“I don't get it. I know you didn't actually want this day to happen but it did and it went fine. People had a good time.”

“I had Sam and Dean Winchester _in my house_. They are bad news. They get the people they know killed.”

“Not recently. Or not in the past couple years since they threw Lucifer back in hell, as Sam told me. Which I must admit is the part of the day I take issue with but for the sake of my sanity, he politely agreed to refrain discussing angels, demons or the devil. Now stop it.”

“Stop it?”

“Yes. Stop it. Things are going well. Enjoy it, because you never know how long it's going to last. Didn't you see how happy Zhul was? He thinks you've finally accepted Dean.”

“Yeah. I guess. I know it went well. I'm just not used to associating the Winchester name with good things.”

“Give it a try, babe. Might be surprised.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Alienate yourself from all your family and friends and die alone.”


End file.
